Un año con los merodeadores
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Los meordeadores estan en el futuro y Voldemort vuelve con fuerzas para una 3º Guerra ¿q pasara ahora? Pesima en Resumenes ABANDONADO POR UNA TEMPORADA
1. La llegada de los merodeadores

Ya era bastante tarde en la sala común de Griffindor y el conocido trío de oro estaba aun hablando de lo que habían hecho las vacaciones (N/A era 1 de septiembre) (N/A están en 7 curso)

— chicos creo que ya es tarde y mañana empiezan las clases- fijo Hermione

— Tienes razón –contesto Harry

— Buenas noches- dijeron los tres y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Antes de entrar en la habitación los tres sintieron un fuerte estallido en la parte de abajo de la sala. Al mirar  vieron que había un grupo de cinco personas formado por una chica y cuatro chicos

— Perdonad, ¿nos podéis decir quien sois? –pregunto Harry al ver que las caras de esas personas se le hacían familiares

— Lo que hacemos aquí no tengo tanta idea como tu pregúntaselo a los chicos- dijo la chica pelirroja apuntando a los cuatro componentes que estaban discutiendo no sé que cosa había salido mal- y de quien somos, bueno yo soy Lily Evans, el chico ese de gafases James Potter –dijo apuntando a un chico clavadito a Harry- el que esta a su lado es Sirius Black – Harry al escuchar esos dos nombres se imagino quien eran los otros dos chicos que faltaban al igual que  Ron  y  Hermione que agarraron a Harry de la túnica por su se le ocurría hacer alguna tontería- el que esta mas tranquilo es Remus Lupin y el bajito y regordete es Peter Pettigrew- Harry al escuchar ese nombr4e s quería tirar enzima pero Ron y Hermione ya lo tenían todo planeado y tenían a Harry cogido de la túnica

— Harry cálmate, esa rata aun no a traicionado a tus padres – le susurro Ron

— Ey, Harry los merodeadores han superado tu rango de problemas si mis cálculos no fallan han adelantado unos 20 años al futuro-bromeo Hermione- Potter, Lupin calmaos y explicad que hacéis aquí – pregunto esta vez a los merodeadores

— ¿Nos creerías  si decimos que no lo sabemos? –pregunto James

— No, y menos sabiendo quien sois: Los merodeadores –contesto el trío a la vez

— Ey, no sé dónde estamos pero somos famosos- dijo sirius

— Bueno queríamos retrocedes un par de días con una poción, pero creo que nos a salido mal –contesto Remus sin hacer caso al comentario de Sirius

— ¿Mal? Os a salido fatal, habéis avanzado al futuro unos 20 años aproximadamente –contesto Hermione

— 20 AÑOS!!!- chillo Lily

— Tenemos que ir hablar con Dumbeldore –dijo Ron

— ¿Antes de ir nos podéis decir vuestros nombres? –dijo Sirius

— Hermione Grenger, soy hija de Muggles

— Ron Weasley

— Harry –mira de refilón a James y a Lily- Potter

— Tienes algo que ver con nuestro amigo James- pregunto Sirius

— Mejor ir hablar con el director antes de revelaros mas cosas –dijo Hermione y si son familiares mas concretamente James es el padre de Harry –dijo antes de girarse para mirar a Harry- Harry mejor ir con la capa y el mapa

Harry sin pensárselo dos veces subió rápido a los dormitorios de chicos de quinto curso para coger lo que le había pedido Hermione y en  menos de cinco minutos

* * *

* * *

_Ya sé que es corto él capítulo pero el siguiente ya lo tengo escrito, la verdad es que tengo dos partes echas y quiero que me digáis que parte preferís:_

**_1._**_ el fic donde solo sale pareja de James/Lily_

**_2._**_ Fic donde hay dos parejas James/ Lily y algo de Hermione /Sirius o Remus (adulto) se puede elegir_

_Y ya que estamos pidiendo necesito para los merodeadores!!!! No soy muy ingeniosa con eso TT_

_Espero vuestras respuestas!!!!!_

_Atte_

_Herms malfoy_

**_Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana y Severusiana_**

****

**_Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas_**__


	2. hacia el despacho de Dumbeldore

—No creo que quepamos todos dentro de la capa –dijo Lily después de ver que la capa era algo pequeña para entrar ocho personas.

—Hay una forma que si se puedo, aunque puede que tengamos que decir un pequeño secreto –dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Lily.

Al escuchar eso los merodeadores se pusieron algo pálidos, se imaginaban que el trío sabia su secreto y más al saber que había un hijo de merodeador dentro de ese trío, pero el problema no eran ellos si no Lily, ella no sabia que tres de los cuatro merodeadores eran animagos y encima ilegales y el que faltaba era un Licántropo.

—Tranquilos lo de Remus no lo diremos a nadie –dijo Harry al ver la cara que tenia su futuro padre y sus amigos— ¿Mione como lo aremos? Por que no podemos dejar a ellos –señalando a los merodeadores- solos con una capa invisible, si nos ven a nosotros no nos dirán nada y más sabiendo quien esta hoy de ronda por la noche –dijo mirando de reojo a Remus.

—Bueno los merodeadores, Lily y yo iremos dentro de la capa –dijo Hermione- aunque Pettigrew se tendrá que transformar en rata y... - pero fue interrumpida por un comentario de Harry

—Y luego se la damos a la Sra. Norris para que se la coma y esta se intoxicara y nos liberamos de dos problemas – murmuro Harry pero fue lo bastante alto para que los que había en la sala le escucharan

—¡¡Harry sabemos que no te cae nada bien Peter pero no es para que haga esos comentarios!! –le chillo Hermione

—pero no niegues que no te gustaría hacerlo –le dijo esta vez Ron

—que lo piense es una cosa y que lo diga en voz alta es otra Ron –dijo Hermione, parecía que el trío se había olvidado que los merodeadores y mas aun la persona de la cual hablaban estaba allí con ellos

—¿se puede saber que a hecho el pequeño Peter para quererlo matar? – les interrumpió Sirius la discusión

—no ya te enteraras cuando sea el momento –dijo Hermione – y ahora nos vamos –y paso la capa de invisibilidad por encima de los merodeadores uno de ellos transformados en rata, de Lily la cual estaba murmurando que era increíble que Peter fuese un animago y de ella misma.

Al salir pudieron alguien les empezó hablar

—¿Potter, Weasley que ya merodeando por el castillo y solo siendo el primer día? –pregunto la Sra. Gorda algo divertida

La verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrada a estas salidas desde el año pasado que habían decidido formar la nueva generación de merodeadores después que los gemelos Weasley salieran del castillo y que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado definitivamente por el niño que vivió en las vacaciones de verano antes de empezar sexto curso

—No se preocupe señora solo vamos hablar con el director –le contesto Ron

—¿A pasado algo? ¿Y como es que la Srta. Granger no esta con vosotros esta vez? –pregunto el retrato

—bueno Hermione estaba algo cansada y a decidido irse a dormir y de lo que a pasado ¿nos crearía si le digiera que mi padre junto a sus tres amigos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pittegrew y Lily Evans han avanzado vente años mas o menos al futuro y por eso vamos a ver al director?- contesto Harry con cara de inocente

—Definitivamente Sr. Potter tiene que encontrar mejores excusas para salir a merodear por el castillo – dijo la el cuadro riendo por la explicación de Harry- iros y no lleguéis muy tarde que mañana hay clases

—bueno si no se lo cree allá usted –dijo Harry –tranquila no llegaremos tarde solo es ese "pequeño" problema que le he dicho, cuando lo resolvamos volvemos, asta luego –y los ocho seis de ellos bajo una capa de invisibilidad se alegaron de la sala de Griffindor

—¿Ey que a sido eso? A nosotros siempre nos echa un sermón cuando salimos por la noche –dijeron Sirius y James a la vez

—Eso querido Sirius a sido la suma de el chico con un expediente de mayor problemas que los merodeadores mas ser el hijo de uno de ellos mas ser el salvador del mundo es igual a que algún que otro profesor junto con el retrato de la Sra. Gorda no nos quiten puntos y nos dejen total y libre disponibilidad para salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo para dar una vuelta y preparar alguna que otra broma –le contesto Hermione dejando a todos boquiabierta. La chica iba ha agregar algo mas a ese pequeño discursó pero se callo al sentir que alguien sé acercaba.

Ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Remus J. Lupin haciendo su ronda para que ningún alumno estuviera fuera de la cama a esas horas

—¿Harry Ron que hacéis por aquí a estas horas? –contesto Remus

—Pues mira Moony me dirás loco... –dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido

—ya lo estas –comento Ron lo cual sé llevo un golpe en la cabeza

—La Sra. Gorda no nos a creído pero espero que tú si lo hagas –dijo Harry- pues resulta que tu ya conoces como eras tú y el resto de los merodeadores ¿verdad? – Remus afirma con la cabeza- pues mira por alguna razón los merodeadores junto a Lily están en este momento en nuestra época bajo la capa de invisibilidad junto con Hermione –comento Harry como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿pero como?- fue lo único que pudo decir Lupin

—para mas información ves a buscar al perro y nos vemos en el despacho del director –dijo Harry

Al escuchar eso Remus salió casi corriendo para el despacho de defensa contra las artes obscuras para buscar al perro o mejor dicho a Sirius Black

Mientras en esos momentos el octeto estaba parado delante de la gárgola para dar paso al despacho del director

—¿Quién se sabe la contraseña? –pregunto Lily mirando al trío

—¿Mione té as enterado antes de la que a dicho la profesora Mc Goonagall? –pregunto Ron

—Caramelo de limón –dijo Hermione y la gárgola se movió para dejar pasar

Después de subir las escaleras tocaron la puerta para saber si el director estaba, después de eso escucharon un leve adelante y entraron hablar con el director

—Harry, Ron Hermione ¿Qué a pasado para que los merodeadores estuvieran en esta época? –pregunto Dumbeldore al ver al octeto

—eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros- dijo el trío al unisón

—profesor, lo único que nosotros sabemos es que los merodeadores querían retroceder un par de días con una poción, el resultado ya lo ve –dijo Hermione

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Wolaa!!!_

_Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que os haya gustado._

_Los reviews no lo contestare pero solo digo que e decidido hacer solo una pareja James / Lily_

_Eso es todo_

_Dejad review's_

_Atte_

_Herms malfoy_

**_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA_**

**_MIEMBRO DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS_**

**_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA_**__


	3. El rencuentro y malas noticias

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR INFORMO QUE EN EL CAPITULO HAY BASTANTES FALTAS QUE HAN SIDO CORREGIDAS POR MI BUENA AMIGA MARINA**

-¿Bueno alguien me puede explicar que a pasado? -pregunto Dumbeldor a los merodeadores.

Cuando James iba a explicarle lo ocurrido la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un hombre de pelo negro azulado, largo hasta los hombros que prácticamente se tiro encima de James el cual no sabia lo que estaba pasando o por que de la reacción del hombre, el cual le parecía familiar

-Padfoot, puedes soltar a James que si sigues así lo asfixiaras y me quedare sin padre ante de tiempo -dijo Harry al ver que su futuro padre casi estaba sin aire y que su padrino estaba llorando en silencio susurrando que le perdone por haber cambiado de guardián secreto cosa que James no entendía nada

-¿Como me quito a este de encima? -pregunto james señalando al animago

-Sirius -dijo Harry en voz normal para que su padrino lo escuchara -Sirius!- chillo mas fuerte pero seguía sin enterarse - **BLACK** -Acabo chillando para coger la atención de su padrino.

-¿Ese loco soy yo? –pregunto en un susurro Siriuis (peque) a Harry

-si ese eres tu vente años mas loco, creo te afecto estar tanto tiempo en... –pero no acabo la frase al darse cuenta que le estaba revelando su futuro

En esos momentos Padfoot _(N/A: pondré alias para mayores y nombres para pequeños tanto para Remus como para Siriuis)_ se miro directamente a la cara a Peter, por suerte Moony le había cogido de la túnica por si se le ocurría hacer cualquier tontería y no se pudo tirar encima y cumplir su deseo de estrangularlo

-Moony suéltame tengo que darle su merecido a esa rata – dijo Padfoot intentando que su amigo le suelte

-¿que os a echo Pettigrew para que lo queréis todos muertos?- pregunto Lily al ver que el trío no era el único que se llevara mal con el merodeador

-¿lo queréis saber? –pregunto Harry a lo que los merodeadores afirman con la cabeza

-**¡¡LO QUE PASA QUE ES UN TRAIDOR Y SE CONBIERTE EN MORTIFEGO Y TRAICIONA A MIS PADRES / JAMES LILY!! **– chillaron a la vez Harry y su padrino

Al escuchar eso los merodeadores se quedan sorprendidos al escuchar lo que acababan de escuchar, no se podían creer que uno de sus amigos se convirtiera en mortífago.

-Sabia que esto ocurriría –murmuraron Ron y Hermione.

-¿Es eso verdad Wormtail? –dijo Sirius mirando a Peter que estaba sorprendido

-Claro que no, nunca traicionaría a mis amigos _(N/A: ¬¬)_ –dijo Peter algo nervioso, Padfoot y Harry al escuchar esa frase estuvieron apunto de tirar-se encima de esa rata pero Moony tenia al mayor aun agarrado de la túnica y al menor, Ron y Hermione le habían cogido de la túnica por si empezaba a comportarse como su padrino y quisiera estrangular al antiguo amigo de su padre.

-Ahora que pienso ¿He sentido el nombre de James y Evans en la misma frase que padres? –pregunto Sirius

-No dime que no es verdad Remus –dijo Lily mirando a Moony que era el único merodeador que soportaba

-Lo siento Lily pero creo que así es –dijo Remus sonriendo al ver la cara de espanto de Lily a escuchar esas palabras

-Ey Prongs al final as conseguido liarte con Evans, pero no hacía falta que te casaras con ella–bromeo Sirius mirando a su mejor amigo rojo como un tomate

-antes de revelar mas cosas –empezó diciendo Dumbeldore- quiero saber que sabéis desde que habéis llegado aquí, ya sea tanto del futuro como de vosotros mismo –finalizo diciendo el director

-Solo que por alguna razón estoy en Hogwarts –dijo Remus

-Que estoy loco –contesto Sirius al recordar la entrada de Padfoot al principio

-Que por alguna razón e traicionado a mis amigos y todo el mundo me quiere muerto –contesto la ra... Peter

-Tengo un futuro desastroso al tener un hijo con Potter, que mi hijo a salvado de alguna manera el mundo y que es un merodeador–dijo Lily aun espantada con la idea de traer a un Potter y recordando lo que había dicho Hermione de que habían formado la nueva generación de merodeadores

-Mi sueño se hico realidad y tuve un hijo con Lily y a seguido mis pasos de merodeador–contesto James con voz soñadora- ¿Por cierto donde estoy yo? –acabo preguntando

-... –al sentir esa pregunto los personajes del futuro se quedaron callados pensando como contestarle sin que el chico reciba un shock emocional

-Esto papá... quiero decir James... tu junto con mama fuiste asesinado hace unos 16 años por Voldemort- dijo Harry

-un momento creo que he escuchado mal ¿Prongsy esta muerto? – pregunto Sirius con un nudo en la garganta mientras James y Lily estaban en estado de shock al saber la condena de su propia muerte y encima siendo tan jóvenes.

-Creo que si as escuchado bien Sirius, James Potter y Lily Evans están muertos –dijo Harry con una triste sonrisa, al escuchar eso Sirius no pudo contener que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla al saber que su mejor amigo estaba muerto

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Dumbeldore empezó hablar.

-Bueno chicos no se de que manera habéis llegado aquí, pero os informo que seguiréis en este tiempo hasta que descubramos de que manera mandaros a vuestro tiempo –dijo Dumbeldore

-¡¡Estupendo!! –exclamaron Sirius y James olvidándose de la muerte de este ultimo –no veremos a Snivellus por una temporada

-No os hagáis ilusiones –dijo Ron cogiendo la atención de los merodeadores- mientras estéis aquí será vuestro profesor de pociones

-**¿QUE?** –chillaron Sirius y James espantados con la idea de que Snape sea su profesor

-Auch! –dijo Harry de golpe pasando la mano por la cicatriz

-¿Que pasa Harry? –pregunto Hermione

-No lo se, pero algo malo va ha pasar –susurró Harry mirando directamente a los ojos de Dumbeldore- desde que derrote a Voldemort que no me dolía la cicatriz y hoy me a dolido, aunque ahora que pienso llevo unos días en los cuales me escuece –continuo diciendo- ¿el no puede volver... verdad? –acabo preguntando con algo de temor

-Esperemos que no sea aso y solo sea algo temporal –dijo Dumbeldore también preocupado- solo podemos esperar que Severus o algun otro espía que hay en la orden diga algo por eso

-No te preocupes mi niño no va a pasar nada- dijo Padfoot abrazando a Harry por la espalda al verlo tan preocupado

En esos momentos la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un hombre vestido todo de negro

-¡¡ALBUS ALGO MALO ESTA PASANDO MIRA!! –dijo Snape sin daré cuenta de las presencia de los que había en el despacho enseñándole el antebrazo izquierdo donde estaba la marca tenebrosa negra, señal que representaba que el señor oscuro les estaba llamando

-Severus ves a investigar que esta pasando cuando lo sepas ven rápido y ten cuidado- dijo Dumbeldore- yo avisare de nuevo a la orden por si pasa algo –finalizo mientras Snape sala del despacho para salir de los terrenos del castillo

-¿que esta pasando? –pregunto Lily al ver la cara de mido de los del futuro

-Algo malo esta apunto de pasar –Comenzó diciendo Harry- no se por que, pero tengo el presentimiento de que la paz en el mundo mágico esta apunto de terminar –finalizo Harry

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? –pregunto Remus

- Hace 16 años cuando Voldemort mato a James y a Lily e intento matar a Harry no pudo y el hechizo Abra Kedabra reboto y se auto-destruyo finalizando así la primera guerra. Despues de eso Voldemort reapareció en nuestro 1º curso aquí en Hogwarts para robar la piedra filosofal para volver con mas poder pero Harry con migo y Ron se lo impedimos. Ahora hace tres años con la ayuda de Wormtail el lord recupero las fuerzas de antes y hay comenzó la segunda guerra que finalizo cuando Harry destruyo a Voldemort antes en la vacaciones antes de sexto año- dijo Hermione

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Sirius algo impresionado

-Cuando Harry destruyo por primera vez a Voldemort, este solo le hico una pequeña cicatriz y le unió en un lazo y cuando el Lord oscuro ataca o reúne a sus seguidores le duele dicha cicatriz, hace poco le acaba de doler y eso no representa nada bueno, solo que los mortífagos que aun están sueltos han logrado hacerlo revivir –dijo Moony

* * *

Aqui acaba el capítulo!!!!

Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que e cambiado todo lo que tenia pensado del fic al revivir a Voldy

**serendipity-789**

Tranqui los Reviews si que los voy a contestar lo que pasa que en el capitulo anterior no tenia tiempo de contestarlos y quería actualizar rápido, tengo muy en cuenta los review. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!!

**K-Katherine Black**

Bueno ya as visto la reacción que a tenido Sirius al ver a Peter y Snape saldrá en el proximo capitulo, en este estaba mas preocupados por otras cosas

**Erised**

Wola guapa!!! Sip al final e decidido hacer James/Lily y bueno aun estoy pensando si hacer alguna otra pareja. Gracias por felicitarme pa mi culpe y haber si continuas tu fic y hablamos por el MSN y te mando la canción que querías de la BSO. DEW

**Presea Lancelot**

Aquí tienes el 3º capitulo con la ración del rencuentro de los merodeadores, aunque creo que me he pasado un poco con la reacción de Sirius al ver a James.

**Nelly Esp**

Bueno los reviwes como ves si los contesto. Y los merodeadores descubrirán del futuro poco a poco por que si lo tienen que descubrir de golpe los pobres se desmayarían. Bueno con voldy ya han descubierto que esta pasando y Malfoy en el capitulo siguiente

**Sarah Black Patryn**

Bueno el problema de las parejas aun lo estoy pensando, en el siguiente capitulo sabrás al 100% seguro si pongo sirius/herms o no, lo mas seguro q si la ponga ya q es mi favorita y bueno con respecto si los merodeadores se tienen que quedar en el futuro o no ya lo as visto si estarán una temporadita haciendo de las suyas por el futuro.

**DEJAD REVIEWS**

Atte.

Herms B Malfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Legion de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Antipeter

Miembro de la Orden de Potter

Miembro de la Orden de Cornamenta


	4. Capitulo 4

****

**_Capitulo anterior_**

****

- **_Hace 16 años cuando Voldemort mato a James y a Lily e intento matar a Harry no pudo y el hechizo Abra Kedabra reboto y sé auto-destruyo finalizando así la primera guerra. Después de eso Voldemort reapareció en nuestro 1º curso aquí en Hogwarts para robar la piedra filosofal para volver con mas poder pero Harry con migo y Ron se lo impedimos. Ahora hace tres años con la ayuda de Wormtail el lord recupero las fuerzas de antes y hay comenzó la segunda guerra que finalizo cuando Harry destruyo a Voldemort antes en la vacaciones antes de sexto año- dijo Hermione_**

****

- **_¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Sirius algo impresionado_**

****

- **_Cuando Harry destruyo por primera vez a Voldemort, este solo le hico una pequeña cicatriz y le unió en un lazo y cuando el Lord oscuro ataca o reúne a sus seguidores le duele dicha cicatriz, hace poco le acaba de doler y eso no representa nada bueno, solo que los mortífagos que aun están sueltos han logrado hacerlo revivir –dijo Moony_**

****

**_Final del 3º Capitulo_**

Después de que Moony explicara la historia de la derrota de Voldemort todos se quedaron mirando a Harry sorprendidos, no sé podían creer que alguien de su edad pudiera derrotar al mago mas malvado de todos los siglos, si en su época ya era poderoso no se podían imaginar el poder que tendría en esos momentos

- Pero... eso es imposible ¿Cómo pudo un simple bebe derrotar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? – murmuro Lily después de estar dándole vueltas a lo que le acababan de decir

- Nadie lo sabe al cien por cien y creo que nunca se sabrá, muchos creemos que fue gracias a que mi madre sé sacrificara por mí. Si hay algo que Voldemort no entenderá nunca será el amor. Antes de mandar la maldición asesina no se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de mi madre hacia mi dejo una marca, no una cicatriz o un signo visible si no algo parecido a una protección, asta mi cuarto año Voldemort no me podía tocar por eso. Al mandar la maldición esta no me pudo alcanzar por esa protección y reboto destruyendo así al Lord –Contesto Harry dejando a los del pasado mas sorprendidos que antes- Profesor ¿Sabe? Creo que será mejor que, si se van a quedar una temporada en esta época, que sepan lo que le pasara y no se enteren por cuenta ajena, conociendo como conocemos a los merodeadores se enteraran de una manera u otra y antes de irse le podemos echar un hechizo desmemorizador –finaliza Harry

- Creo que tienes razón, igual mente, al saber lo que saben en estos momento se lo tendríamos que echar –Contesto el director

- Mejor empecemos por lo más suave podríamos decir- empezó Padfoot- Remus, tu estarás unos doce años mas o menos solo, en el tercer año de los chicos darás clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras durante ese curso, dos años después te unirás al grupo para derrotar a Voldemort y ahora desde el año pasado eres de nuevo profesor junto con migo –Contesto Padfoot

- Bueno si no contamos los doce años que he estado solo no me depara un futuro tan terrible –murmuro Remus

- En cambio a mí –Continuo Padfoot- estaré doce años encerrado en Azkaban por un delito no cometido, seré la primera persona en escapar de la prisión, estaré dos años huyendo de la justicia, asta que caí detrás del Arco de la muerte del Ministerio de magia, a mediados del sexto curso la chica mas inteligente que conozco encontró la manera de sacarme, luego de eso logremos capturar a Pettigrew dejándome así libre de todo cargo de asesinato y mientras pienso que hacer en el futuro soy profesor junto con Remus

- Ja, sabia que si había alguna persona que pudiera escapar de Azkaban ese tenia que ser Padfoot –Comento James

- Bueno y de los tres que falta ya lo sabéis: mis padres (James y Lily) fueron asesinados un año después de mi nacimiento por Voldemort y Pettigrew sé convirtió en mortifego revelo el lugar donde mis padres se encontraban escondidos y en mi sexto año le capturemos y le dieron el beso del dementor

- Me niego a creer que Prongs esta muerto y más que un merodeador nos haya traicionado- dijo Sirius algo alterado por tanta información recibida en poco tiempo

- Chicos calmaos un poco –Dijo Dumbeldore al ver que todos habían empezado hablar a la vez- sé que es algo shokante, pero pensad que en vuestro tiempo todo lo que os hemos explicado aun no a pasado y ahora que estáis aquí aunque se os eche un hechizo desmemorizador puede que cambien algunas cosas

"Harry, Ron, Hermione volved a la sala común, los merodeadores... y Lily –Añadió al ver la cara de su antigua alumna- Esta noche la pasaran en las habitaciones de Sirius y Remus y mañana serán presentados delante de todo el colegio, diciéndole a todos la verdad, que por un accidente han venido del pasado y que pasaran un tiempo indefinido en esta época- finalizo el director

- De acuerdo profesor –dijo el trío al unisón

- Antes que se me olvide Harry, no es normal que la cicatriz te duela después de haber vencido a Voldemort, asta que Severus no vuelva avísame si te duele o tienes algún sueño con él, da igual la hora que sea –Le dijo el anciano

- De acuerdo director, nos vemos mañana –Dijo Harry antes de salir del despacho junto a sus mejores amigos

- Chicos os advierto –Empezó a decir Dumbeldore después de la partida de Harry y compañía – no quiero que os metáis con el profesor de pociones – finalizo mirando fijamente al cuarteto que forma los merodeadores

- Tranquilo profesor Dumbeldore yo me encargo de que no le hagan nada malo a Snivellus –Contesto Remus mirando seriamente a sus amigos pero a la vez con cara de inocente

- Remus Jr. En serio no os metáis con Snivellus, el pobre ya tiene bastante con el trío en el castillo, cuando se entere de la llegada de los merodeadores le da un ataque –dijo Padfoot al ver la cara que tenia su amigo

- Pero eso no puede decir que no les podéis ayudar un poquito –Susurro Moony saliendo del despacho de Dumbeldore

- Remus representa que eres un profesor no le puedes ir diciendo eso a tus alumnos y menos cuando son los merodeadores –Dijo Lily algo enfadada

Cuando el trío salió del despacho del director no se dirigieron precisamente hacia su sala común, sino que hacia las cocinas.

- ¿Harry donde vamos este no es el camino hacia la sala? –Pregunto Hermione al darse cuanta

- A dar una visita a las cocinas adelantaremos la broma que teníamos unos días y así dar la bienvenida a los merodeadores -dijo sonriendo sacando algo del bolsillo de su túnica, en ese instante sus dos amigos se echaron a reír, sabiendo lo que le esperaría el día siguiente en el desayuno

Al llegar a las cocinas, mientras Harry y Hermione distarían a los elfos domésticos Ron sé escabulló para añadir la poción al zumo de calabazas de todas las casas incluso el que va a para a la mesa de los profesores. Después de eso se fueron hacia su sala común a dormir ya que el día siguiente tendrían que empezar las clases.

Mientras iban para la sala Harry iba pensado en lo que había pasado en el despacho de Dumbeldore, el director tenia razón no era normal que después de un año de haber derrotado a Voldemort le doliera de nuevo la cicatriz, los mortifegos que habían aun sueltos, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, se las había apañada para que algo relacionado con su señor ocurriera, cuando se durmió tubo uno de los muchos sueños que tenia antes, pero que hacia tiempo que no los tenia.

_Sueño_

_Se encontraba en un cementerio ya conocido por él, era el mismo que cuando vio renacer a Voldemort en su cuarto año. Estaba repleto de personas encapuchadas, con túnicas negras y mascaras blancas, todas estaban rodeando un cuerpo que estaba tumbado en el suelo con solo una túnica la cual sé la había puesto un hombre de unos 40 años rubio._

- _Me alegro de volveros a ver mis queridos mortifegos –dijo el hombre, levantándose y abriendo los ojos, los cuales se le podía ver que los tenia de rojo sangre y la una cara de serpiente aunque se le podía distinguir algún rastro de que fuera un se humano- después de un año muerto gracias a la ayuda de Lucius e podido volver a estar con todos vosotros. A ese amante de los muggles sé arrepentirá de haber intentado eliminarme._

"Dentro de unos días atacaremos el ministerio de magia para comunicar la llegada del mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos –dijo y miro a todos sus seguidores asta que se detuvo en uno en particular- Vaya, pensaba que o tedias el valor de venir Severus después de descubrir que eras un traidor en nuestras filas tendrías la sensatez de que te quedarías con el amante de los Sangre-Sucias y los muggles, no, no Severus eso se tiene que pagar, ¡Crucius!-Finalizo gritando

_Fin sueño_

- ¡Harry despierta, Harry! –Chillaba Ron mientras sacudía a su amigo que se estaba moviendo nerviosamente y chillando de dolor, de repente abrió los ojos y se llevo la mano a la frente tapándose la cicatriz- ¿qué a pasado?

- Tengo que ir hablar con Dumbeldore –Dijo Harry levantándose de golpe de la cama poniéndose las gafas y sin coger ni túnica ni nada salió rápido de las habitaciones bajando rápido las escaleras, cuando llego a la sala común pudo ver que ya había mucha gente en ella e instantáneamente miro al reloj que había encima de la chimenea, ya era bastante tarde y Dumbeldore se encantaría en el Gran comedor esperando que todo los alumnos llegaran para presentar a los "Nuevos" compañeros, y así sin hacer caso a lo que Hermione le decía salió corriendo mientras con la mano se quitaba algo de sangre que le había salido de la cicatriz

Al llegar al Gran comedor todo el mundo se le quedo mirando, ya que no era muy común de que alguien llegara solo con el pantalón del pijama y descalzo, paso la vista rápida por la mesa de profesores y rápido distinguió unos ojos azules de Dumbeldore los cuales les miraba con preocupación, rápido se dirigió hacia allí para hablar con el director.

- Profesor, llame urgentemente a la orden, esta de regreso –Dijo Harry jadeando por la corrida que había echo, al escuchar esas palabras todo el mundo se quedo mirando a Harry con temor y esperando que se echara a reír diciendo que todo era una broma. Después de decir esas palabras se giro y miro directamente a la mesa de Slytherin- Los de la casa de Slytherin, se que estáis en contra de Voldemort, pero que vuestros padres son seguidores de él, si queréis terminar rápido con él necesito vuestra ayuda, si averiguáis algo importante no dudéis en decírmelo, da igual la hora que sea, Drakito, cuando pille a tu padre juro que lo mato, a sido el quien a echo que la cara de serpiente vuelva –dijo Harry mirando directamente a Malfoy

- Potter, te tengo buenas noticias –dijo Draco sonriendo mientras acababa de terminar de leer una carta que le había llegado –Mi padre me acaba de enviar una carta, parece un poco tonto me a revelado que no esta realmente vivo y la manera de derrotarlo, me avergüenzo de mi propio padre

- ¡Hurón deja de hacer teatro que mi paciencia tiene un limite! –Le chillo Harry histérico

- De acuerdo la única manera de derrotar a Voldemort es... –Dijo Draco pero fue interrumpido

- Sr. Potter ¿Como se le ocurre bajar vestido de esa manera al Gran comedor? –Chillo Mc Gonagall al entrar al comedor y ver a Harry vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama y el pecho descubierto, después de todo ella no sabia aun las malas noticias para el mundo mágico.

- Profesora Mc Gonagall hay cosas mas importantes en estos momentos que la forma que voy vestido y diga gracias que anoche tenia algo de frió y me puse el pantalón del pijama y no duermo con boxees como hago siempre y una de esas cosas importantes es como derrotar, nuevamente, a Voldemort –dijo Harry mirando fijamente a su profesora de Transformación

- Pero... ¿No estaba muerto? –pregunto la profesora con temor

- Si pero nuestro querido Lucius Malfoy no a dado el placer de hacer que vuelva nuestro querido asesino –Dijo Harry irónicamente- y Malfoy di ya lo que sepas

- Mi padre a traído de vuelta al Lord por un hechizo de magia oscura y la única manera de derrotarlo es con el poder de dos herederos de Griffindor, el problema es que tu padre esta muerto y no tienes mas familiares, así que tienes un hijo rápido o todos moriremos –Dijo Draco

- Draco ¿sabes que hechizo es? –pregunto Harry todo serio

- Si esta en un libro de la sección prohibida –Dijo Draco mirándolo extrañado

- De acuerdo, entonces no vivirá mucho tiempo esa cara de serpiente –Dijo Harry sonriendo

- Pero tu solo no puedes hacer el hechizo –Dijo Neville preocupado por su amigo

- Quien dijo que lo aria yo solo, tengo a alguien aunque se le tendrá que entrenar duramente –dijo Harry mirando hacia la entrada mirando fijamente a los acompañantes de los dos profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras que acababan de llegar y solo habían escuchado una parte –Profesor Dumbeldore no nos busque en una semana, estaré entrenando a cierto personaje en el castillo de los Potter

- ¿Harry que pretendes? –pregunto Dumbeldore al escuchar lo ultimo que le había dicho su alumno

- Cundo me estuvo entrenando me dijo que ese entrenamiento mi padre nunca lo había echo y el poder de heredero no se había desenvolupádo, cuando vuelva al pasado estoy seguro de que no entrenara y este es el momento, como heredero de Griffindor me ayudara a derrotar a Voldemort –Dijo Harry seriamente- y con su permiso me llevo a Dobby para que nos haga las comidas- dijo Harry

- De acuerdo Harry ahora le informo que vaya arreglando el castillo –dijo Dumbeldore sabiendo que no tenia otra opción ante lo convencido que estaba su alumno para hacer ese entrenamiento a lo que seria su padre y mas sabiendo que era la única manera de derrotar a Voldemort

- Gracias profesor- dijo Harry- James en cinco minutos tu y yo nos vamos SOLOS, voy a preparar las cosas- dijo Harry antes de salir del Gran comedor.

En esos momentos ningún alumno ni profesor sabia de lo que estaba hablando Harry y a quien tenia que entrenar.

- ¿QUE?- Se escucharon cuatro gritos de chicos

- Eso te pasa por venir al futuro en momentos críticos –Se escucho un grito d Harry legos del pasillo

- Bueno antes de que nuestro compañero se vaya a entrenar, como bien a dicho quiero presentaros a cinco nuevos compañeros, la verdad es que no lo son tanto ya que por algún fallo en una poción han avanzado 20 años al futuro, estarán en su antigua casa (Griffindor) y cursaran 7 curso como lo estaban haciendo en su tiempo –Dijo Dumbeldore

- ¡No puede ser! –Dijeron algunos profesores al calcular mas o menos a que curso era y que antes Harry había mencionado a entrenar a su padre

- Alumnos dad la bienvenida a: James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew –Dijo Dumbeldore ignorando los comentarios de la plantilla de profesores

* * *

**¡¡¡Perdón por el retraso!!!!!** La verdad es que no tenia inspiración para escribir ningún fic TT Lo lamento mucho.

La verdad es que al principio iba hacer un fic de humor pero no me salía nada divertido y lo estoy cambiando un poquito, espero que igual mente os guste.

**REVIEW'S**

**Sandra Black**Bueno conociendo a los merodeadores se hubieran enterado de todas lo que le depara el futuro y mejor que se enteren de golpe, después se le echa un _Olvidate_ y ya esta, y como les a dicho Dumbeldore al principio del capitulo, eso aun no a pasado en su época y puede que después de eso cambie algunas cosas

**serendipity-789**: Sip se lo e dicho todo sin anestesia y si algo cambia de pasado-presente puede ser para bien, y bueno soy muy mala contando las expresiones es una de las partes que tengo que mejorar a la hora de escribir fics

**Trixi-Black**: Pues ya tienes aquí el cuarto capitulo espero que te aya gustado aunque no han aparecido mucho los merodeadores TT

**Nelly Esp**: Aquí tienes el capitulo y puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, encantada te las contestare

**Mexon!**: Me alegro que te guste y lo de revelar cosas es importante para poder seguir bien la trayectoria del fic

**sarah black patryn**: La verdad es que e tardado un poco en continuar el fic, pero aquí esta espero que te aya gustado y Hermione aun no se si emparejarla con alguien, pero tranquila si le pongo pareja NO será Ron, no me gusta mucho esa pareja. Y con Snivellus no se encontraran asta el quinto capitulo, el que viene será el entrenamiento que hace Harry a James.

**Pitu Black**: Me alegro que te guste el fic y a Sirius no lo puedo dejar morir al pobre y mas siendo mi personaje favorito y a la pregunta de como puedes ser Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana es muy fácil tienes que unirte a esta pagina: http: groups . msn . com / PoTtERCiA (quita los espacios) y ir a la parte de religión siriusiana si no me falla la memoria y sobre el fic no te preocupes dejarlo no lo dejare

**DrakeMalfoy**: Aquí tienes la continuación, la verdad es que e dejado el fic un poco... em interesante, una amiga mía que lo le por poco me mata por dejarlo en esta parte :P

Bueno solo me queda decir **DEJAD REVIEW'S**

**_ATTE_**

****

**_HERMS MALFOY_**

****

**_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA _**

**_MIEMBRO DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS _**

**_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA _**

**_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTI-PETER ¬¬_**

**_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTIPETTIGREW ¬¬U_**

**_MIEMBRO DE LA OERDEN DE CORNAMENTA o_**

**_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE POTTER ._**

****


	5. Antes de la partida

Antes de empezar tengo dos cosas que decir:

1º y mas importante **¡¡¡¡NO ME GUSTA COMO ME A QUEDADO ÉL CAPITULO!!!!**Desde hace casi una semana que lo he intentado arreglar pero no lo consigo y lo he dejado por imposible T.T, espero que por lo menos le guste a alguien.

2º Creo que el capitulo tiene bastantes faltas, normalmente las corrige una amiga de clase pero esta vez no a podido U.U

* * *

- Profesor Dumbeldore, eso tiene que ser una broma ¿Verdad? Con dos generaciones de merodeadores en el castillo esto será un caos y más ahora que por alguna razón El que no debe ser nombrado a vuelto –Dijo Mc Gonagall con temor y agradeciéndole a dios que los gemelos Weasley estuvieran ya fuera del castillo.

- Me temo que no Minerva, si no fíjate con quien están hablando los profesores Black y Lupin –Dijo Dumbeldore señalando a un grupo que estaba formado por dos profesores y siete alumnos.

Dos de esos alumnos eran muy parecidos a los profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras y otro era casi una copia a uno de sus amigos y del salvador del mundo tanto mágico como muggle

* * *

Después de que Harry saliera fuera del Gran comedor y de la presentación de los merodeadores todos se habían puesto a comer algo intranquilos por la noticia del retorno de Voldemort, todos aun se acordaban de las maldades que había hecho en la 2º guerra mágica y las perdidas que había tenido

- Lo siento por ti James amigo –Dijo Padfoot al futuro padre de su ahijado

- ¿Por que? -Pregunto este extrañado al ver la cara de pena que tenían los del futuro, no creía que una semana fuera entrenando, dios sabe que, fuera tan duro.

- Nadie aquí presente a podido aguantar dos días normales con el –Dijo Moony- tu vas a estar siete días obligatoriamente con él, si llegas vivo te montamos una estatua en tu nombre, al final ni siquiera Dumbeldore podía aguantar el ritmo de Harry y eso que era el quien hacia de entrenador y solo estuvieron cuatro meses

- Bueno no veo cual es el problema yo no estaré ni un mes en ese castillo sino que solo una semana –Dijo el chico Potter extrañado

- James tu nos hablaste de ese castillo hace unos dos años cuando tu padre te quería llevar hay para que hicieras el entrenamiento que aras ahora con Harry, si no me acuerdo mal el tiempo en él pasa mas rápido y un día aquí representa un mes dentro del castillo- le contesto Remus- ¿No es algo así? –Finalizo preguntando a su yo del fututo

- Si, así es –Contesto Ron- y lo malo es que no podemos estar contigo controlando que Harry no te mate del cansancio, el chico esta dispuesto a todo para derrotar a Voldemort

- ¡James nos vamos!- Chillo Harry a lo lejos ya vestido, una espada enganchada en el cinturón y su baúl flotando detrás de él

- Pero... pero si aun no he desayunado –Dijo su futuro padre con cara de perro degollado (_N/A Para entenderme mejor la cara que pone el Gato con botas en la peli de Shrek_) y con algo de temor al sentir las declaraciones de la gente del futuro, si Dumbeldore no era capaz de aguantar cuatro meses con Harry, él no aguantaría ni un mes

- De acuerdo come algo y rápido – dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa

El chico no tuvo que decir la frase dos veces ya que al escuchar esa frase James y sus tres amigos fueron todo lo rápido hacia la mesa de Griffindore mientras que los dos profesores iban caminando hacia la suya. Pero quien no se movieron fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione que se quedaron mirando como todos comían y Lily después decirle adiós al trío se dirigió hacia un puesto vació, pero algo lo detuvo. Al girarse pudo ver que Harry le había cogido del brazo y negaba con la cabeza sonriendo

- mama espera un segundo –Dijo Harry mirando su reloj, haciendo que Lily se sonrojara un poco al escuchar la palabra mama

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto esta extrañada escuchando a Harry y sus amigos haciendo una cuenta atrás.

- 3... 2... 1... ¡Ya! –Dijeron el trío a la vez

Después de eso se escucho un leve ¡plaf! Y un humo amarillo cantón cubrió las cinco mesas del Gran comedor. Al desaparecer el humo se pudo ver a todos los profesores y alumnos con el pelo de colores florecentes al igual que sus túnicas.

- **Harry James Potter**- sé escuchó a un Sirius Black con el pelo verde y la túnica rosa levantándose de la mesa de los profesores dirigiéndose hacia su ahijado que se estaba riendo revolcándose en el suelo, que al escuchar a su padrino chillar se levanto de golpe al escuchar lo furioso que estaba su padrino

- Siri, padrino –dijo Harry escondiéndose detrás de Ron, el cual se estaba riendo por la actitud de su amigo, aunque él estaría igual, antes prefería enfrentarse cara a cara con Voldemort que a un furioso Sirius Black.

- Dime ahora mismo como se quita esto –Dijo Black señalando su pelo y túnica

- Etto... el efecto de la poción dura dos semanas en el pelo y la túnica cuando la laves se le ira el color –Dijo Ron

- No podemos hacer nada con vosotros ¿verdad? –Finalizo preguntando suspirando para que se le fuera él enfado

- Eso seria un crimen – Dijo Harry sonriendo después de ver que su padrino se había clamado- Papa termina de desayunar, ahora vengo –Dijo Harry al acordarse de alguna cosa

- ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto su amigo pelirrojo al ver irse a su amigo

- A la cámara se me a olvidado a Ryu –Dijo Harry saliendo corriendo

- ¿Quién es Ryu? –pregunto Lily al ver irse a su futuro hijo

- Su serpiente –Contento Hermione como sí tal

- ¿Quién esta tan mal de la cabeza que se atreve a regalarle una serpiente a alguien?- pregunto James que había escuchado la conversación

- Pues tus dos amiguitos Sirius y Remus el año pasado para navidad- dijo Ron

- ¿Y si le muerde o algo?- Pregunto Lily con algo de temor

- No creo que se atreva –Dijo Sirius acordándose que su ahijado le había comentado lo mucho que la serpiente lo admiraba.

- Ya estoy aquí –Dijo Harry

- ¿Dónde esta Ryu? –pregunto Ron al ver que su amigo no la llevaba con él

- Me a dicho que no quería venir, que ya estuvo en el otro entrenamiento y se aburrió mucho- Contesto el chico de la cicatriz

- ¿Dicho? –Preguntaron los antiguos merodeadores y Lily a la vez

- No sabia que las serpientes eran capaces de hablar- Contesto Peter

- Y yo no sabia que las ratas eran capaces de hablar y pensar- le contesto Harry- por una casualidad de la vida Voldemort al matar a mis padres me traspaso alguno de sus poderes y uno de ellos fue hablar parsel –Contesto Harry como si nada.

- Eso es imposible, los Potter NO hablan parsel- dijo James intentando atrasar la salida y con eso empezar el entrenamiento.

- James no intentes atrasar la salida –Dijo Harry al ver las intenciones de su futuro padre-Nos vamos, Ron Hermione cuidad esta semana a Hedwing, Ryu y a Nyankotarou _(N/A: Significa pequeño gatito en Japonés),_ Papa marchémonos –Dijo Harry girándose para salir del gran comedor.

- ¿No puede venir Sirius o Remus con nosotros?- Pregunto James mirando hacia sus dos amigos del pasado

- No –contesto Harry ya algo desesperado por que James no quería irse- mira James si nos vamos ahora cuando acabemos el entrenamiento te llevo a la tienda de los gemelos –finalizo Harry sabiendo que su padre accedería rápido ante eso

- ¿Que tienda es esa? –pregunto Sirius.

- El paraíso de los merodeadores: La tienda de bromas más grande del mundo mágico superando a Zonkos _(N/A: No me acuerdo si era así :S ¿pero se entiende verdad?)_ y el 25 por ciento de la tienda es mío –Finalizo Harry sonriendo con orgullo

- A que estas esperando entonces ¡Vamos!- dijo James al sentir que iba la tienda

- Chicos nos vemos dentro de una semana –Dijo Harry- ¡Drakito descubre el hechizo del cual habla tu padre! –Chillo Harry hacia la mesa de Slytherin para que el rubio lo escuchara, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación de esté.

- Chicos nos vemos –Dijo James –Lily amor espero que no me extrañes mucho–finalizo mandándole una sonrisa seductora

- Por mí si te quedas en el castillo o te mueres de agotamiento –Dijo la pelirroja mirando al chico Potter con odio girándose para ver a Harry- Harry ten cuidado –dijo dándole un beso a la mejilla de su futuro hijo y hiendo hacia la mesa de Griffindor para desayunar.

* * *

Lo siento sé que e tardado algo en actualizar y encima me a salido cortito el capitulo (5 Pág. En el Word a letra 12/verdana) pero algo lo que puedo, últimamente solo se me ocurren fics nuevos y encima no tengo mucho tiempo en escribir ya que estoy haciendo practicas de lo que estoy estudiando (

**Contestación de los Review**

**Trixi Black:** Pos ya as visto lo que pasa, aunque no me ha gustado mucho como queda

**serendipity-789**: Pos ya tienes la broma, aunque me a quedado algo patética y bueno de estar solos estarán 7 meses mas o menos, así Harry tiene tiempo de conocer a su padre y Snape bueno aun tardara dos o tres capítulos en aparecer, aun no se como reaccionara

**pitu Black**: espero que te aya gustado el capitulo y cuando pueda paso por tu fic, pero me falta tiempo para todo T.T

**lindPotter**: Pos aquí tienes la continuación espero que te aya gustado

Para quien no le guste el final del 5º libro de Harry he publicado un fic cambiándolo haciendo que Sirius no caiga por el velo y aparezcan dos sorprendentes personajes

ATTE

HERMS MALFOY

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA

MIEMBRO DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTI-PETER ¬¬

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTIPETTIGREW ¬¬U

MIEMBRO DE LA OERDEN DE CORNAMENTA o


End file.
